The Sin of Beacon Academy
by FlyingPotato456
Summary: Jaune Arc is a bit strange. I have these memories of him being a great friend who wants to help everyone, but these new memories are showing me a different side...


**So this is an idea I had floating around in my head for a while now. I've been on this site for a long time and this will be my first time posting anything. Please give me constructed criticism so I can improve.**

* * *

Jaune Arc was strange.

He was strong, kind, and always ready to help. Everything a huntsmen in training should be. However, he was also awkward, clumsy, and a huge goof. What you would expect a regular high schooler would be.

These were thought that filled Ruby's mind. She could relate since they were very similar but there just something off about him. Sometimes he would change character completely for no reason or he would just stare blankly into space as if he was trying to figure something out. She was thinking this because he was doing that exact thing.

They were sitting in the cafeteria as usual. Weiss and Yang were aguring about homework or something, she wasn't listening, and Jaune was just staring at them like they were a puzzle he was determine to figure out. It wasn't until his partner Pyrrha tapped him on the shoulder. He just snapped back to his usual self with that doofy smile of his.

There was also his partner and the training they did. Although it hurt her to think this, Jaune shouldn't have improved as fast as he was. Sure, Pyrrha was super strong but she can't be that good of a teacher for him to improve from being totally useless with a sword to being able to hold his own somewhat in just a few months. He even managed to slay that Ursa in the Forever Fall Forest for crying out loud. Sure he has Pyrrha's help but still, he could barely hold his own in combat class then. Cardin should have been able to handle that right? He was good enou...

...

Huh?

* * *

Ruby's head suddenly hit the table. Yang, who was still aguring with Weiss, turned around and went right to her sister.

"Hey, you alright there Rubes?" Her eyes filled with concern.

"Ya... I just got a huge headache for a second..." Ruby said as she picked her head up.

"Thinking too hard huh?" Yang laughed.

Ruby laughed weakly. "I guess so..." She mumbled as she glanced at Jaune. There was worry in his eyes.

No...

It just looked like worry. Looking closer, there was that same calculating looking he was giving Yang and Weiss.

'He knows...' She thought. "I need some headache pills or something." and with that she left.

They all watched her as she quickly exited the cafeteria. "That was kinda weird." Yang said.

"Ya. Maybe I ahould go check on her." Jaune said as he stood up.

"Make sure you two come back soon. Class will start soon." Pyrrah said. "We wouldn't want you both late."

"Don't worry. I promise that I'll get us back before the bell." He said as he gave a thumbs up. With that he turned and walked out, no one noticing the blank look on his face.

* * *

"What that really real?" Ruby asked herself. She wasn't sure where she was going, she just needed to walk around to think. She needed to think about what happened at Forever Fall. It just didn't make sense. How was Jaune still alive? Cardin... he... knocked Jaune's head off his body. She wanted to throw up but the his body just...

"Ruby."

She jumped at the voice behind her. It was him.

Jaune...

How?

She saw his head...

"Do you remember?" He asked calmly. A little too calm for her liking. "Do you remember what happened at Forever Fall?"

Ruby was scared. The more she though about it, the more she remembered. He was going to do it again. He was going to change her memories with that weird power. She had to get away so she did what came to mind. She ran.

"I won't let you escape." Jaune said as calmly as he did before. He snapped his fingers extending his index finger as he did and a yellow energy bolt shot out. " **Breaker Off.** "

The bolt struck Ruby in the back of her neck and she fell flat on her face unable to move. She panicked as Jaune walked closer. She wanted to scream for help but her mouth wouldn't move.

"You shouldn't have remembered what really happened. How interesting..." Jaune mused. He turned her over and picked her upper body up with his right arm. Ruby could only stare at him with scared silver eyes.

"Don't worry Ruby. I'm just going to change your memories again. It won't hurt. I just need you to be asleep for a little bit." He quietly said as he lifted his left hand, pulsing with the same yellow energy as before. " **Blackout Arrow.** "

That was the last thing Ruby heard before she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Jaune and Ruby ran into class just as the bell was about to ring. They both did a quick cheer before rushing to their seats.

"You guys cut it real close." Yang said once they sat down.

"Ya! I was worried that our fearless leader was about to break his promise but I know he wouldn't cause he's our fearless leader!" Nora explained while bouncing up and down in her seat.

Jaune chuckled. "An Arc always keeps his word. I kept it didn't I?"

"Sorry." Ruby apologized. "It took us a while to find the pills but I'm feeling much better now!"

"Good." Weiss said as she openned her textbook. "You can focus in class like you should be."

Yand and Nora laughed as Ruby groaned while Pyrrha gave a small chuckle. Jaune however was staring at her with the same blank look as before for a few seconds before joining Pyrrha.

It was interesting to him that thinking of him made her memories from the forest return. Technically speaking, that shouldn't have been possible. His memories would return if it was.

'That doesn't matter now.' Jaune thought to himself as he began his classwork. 'Ruby would make an interesting subject from now on.'

* * *

 **So that was a thing. Hope it didn't suck.**


End file.
